It's a Girl! It's a Boy! Its a Avian Hybrid Baby!
by Yanna3000
Summary: Fang and Max have a situation. A MACHO Problem. I'll let you guess. Heres' a clue it rhymes with rabies. It wears diapers. Yep, you got it. A baby.
1. Chapter 1

I touch my bare stomach and feel something rumble inside. That can't be good. Maybe I'm just hungry.

"Fang!" I call.

He comes down the stairs.

"Hmmm?" He replies a bit impatiently.

"Could you go pick up some food?"

"Max, you just ate." He replies drily.

"Yeah. But I'm really hungry…I think."

"You think? I'm not going to the store because you THINK you're hungry." He starts to ascend the stairs

"WAIT! Okay. Fine. I'm hungry." I hear him sigh and then see his haed poke out from behind the wall.

"What do you want?" He says finally.

"Fish Sticks and butterscotch ice cream."

"No. I mean PEOPLE food." He says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up be a good boyfriend and get me my food."

"So snippy. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"Go!" He rushes down the stairs grabs the keys and jumps into the car. I wait until he's gone to walk down the street to the gas station.

"Is this, "He holds up the pregnancy test gingerly "all you'll be buying?" The clerk asked me.

"No." I grabbed three airheads and plopped them on the counter. "These too."

"That'll be," He punches in some numbers " 5.60"

I fork over the cash and stuff the test in the bag he handed me.

"Thanks." I say as I exit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you serious? A freaking PLUS sign!_

"Dammit." I mumble under my breath.

"Hurry up ,Max! My weiner can't hold excessive amounts of urine!" Gazzy complains from outside the bathroom door.

"TMI! Geez Gazzy!" I pull my pants up and push through Gazzy to get to the kitchen.

"Heyheyhey!" Ella exclaims when I enter. Her face darkens when she sees my sad expression.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Something happened..." I muster though its hard with the large lump in my throat.

"Are you ok? Here," she pulls out a stool from beneath the island. " Sit down."

I accept her offer. But when I sit I lose all strength and bust out crying.

"Max! Maximum, what's wrong?" I look at her earnest brown eyes. It only makes me cry harder.

"I..I'm preg...preg-"

Ella's eye's widen in realization.

"Pregnant? How?-" She sighs "Fang?"

I nod.

"You gonna tell him?" She says her voice rigid and on the brink of tears. I don't answer.

"..don't know." Ella looks at me like I just punched her in the face.

"I'm sorry did you just say ' I don't know'? I'll make it easier for you. You WILL tell him AND Mom!"

This statement shocks me so much I almost fall off the stool. I stay silent. Though I'm MUCH stronger than Ella , she intimidates me.

"What the HELL are you waiting for?" I shuffle out of the kitchen to go find Fang.

"Hey there." Fang says as I enter the computer room. He continues to tap away at the keyboard. I walk over to him and stand at his side while he works on his blog.

"What's wrong?" Fang says when he notices my puffy eyes. He rolls the chair from beneath the desk so he's facing me. I take this as a chance to sit on his lap. H wraps his arms around me.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." I stand up and lean down in his face.

"Thank you." I peck him on the cheek and leave the room. I don't get far.

"You didn't. Did you?"Ella says when I enter the kitchen.

I shake my head " I couldn't!"

"Here." She holds a small orange envelope in her hands. I take it.

"What's this?" I say tossing it from hand to hand.

"Something for Fang." I look at her but she doesn't meet my gaze.

_BEFORE BEDTIME_

"Hey." Fang pokes his head in "Goodnight." I snatch a shirt from my bed.

"Excuse me! I'm practically naked!"

He raises his eyebrows twice "I know right?"

"Get out Creeper!" I put the shirt on and leave my room to find a Fang again.

"Hey can you come to my room for a minute?" I ask. He furrows his brow.

"Sure?"

He meets me in my humble abode 2 minutes later.

"Here." I say handing him the envelope.

"What's this?" He smiles. I groan internally.

"Just open it."

He rips it open and pours out its contents. A pregnancy test.

"Huh?" He looks to me then the test and then to me again. I see something register on his face.

"Oh no.." He say burying his face in the palms of his hands.

I sit next to him. " Oh yes..." I reply with the same tone.

"So youre pregnant?"

I nod

"But how? We only did it once."

"It only takes one time" I reply. He wipes his face ,wet from tears.

"So um..What are we gonna do?" He looks to me but I avoid his gaze.

"I don't know. I'm really confused right now." I look to him. He's still crying. It scares me.

"Please stop crying. You're gonna make me cry." I say. Fang looks at me solemnly.

"The baby isn't safe. This is what they've wanted. For us to breed."

"You think we should have the baby?" I say surprised.

"Well, yeah. My mom gave me away. And I want my child to have a life better than I did."

I get off the bed and pace the room.

"What?" He asks

"This is so real. Realer than anything."

"I know." He replies.

"Should we tell Mom?" I say.

"We kind of have to." He replies sadly. I look back at him. When I see how sad he is, I sit down next to him on the bed.

"Come here." I say coaxing him to come closer. He lays his head on my chest.

"Your boobs are gonna be HUGE..." I push him off of me.

"Geez. Can't even have a moment with you!" He just chuckles as he walks to the door to open it. When the door is agape we see none other than the flock standing there. And mom.

I'll see you at my funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha-Why? How could you do this? How could this happen?" My mother rants.

"I think we all know how..." Iggy mutters under his breath. My mom shoots him a look.

"She's glaring..." Gazzy whispers to Iggy. Iggy just nods and shuts his mouth. I don't know what my mom was thinking! Doing this in front of the WHOLE flock? Including Dylan? He looks so miserable as he sits in the corner of the couch that we all tried to squeeze on to. Just sitting there looking like he's on the cusp of crying...

"You...," my mom starts, faltering. " Adoption." she says briefly.

"HellOOOOO, Are you CRAZY? I give this baby away and Dr. Hans will be after it in no time." I say

"I'm not so sure, Max. I mean Hans want you and DYLAN to mate. Not you and Fang. That's just not the ideal baby." I can feel Fang's temperature rise next to me.

"Racist..." Nudge says under her breath as Iggy giggles.

"Well, I saw this coming." Angel says, crossing her legs awkwardly. Gazzy snorts and gives her a 'bitch please' face.

"I _heard_ this coming." Nudge and Iggy can't contain themselves and burst out in uncontrollable giggles. I blush red and look to Fang to see any hint of color having drained from his face. "Oh-don't look surprised. You two are _very, _uhm, **vocal.**"

"I'm going for a walk." Fang says, eyes wide, and with that he leaves.

"I'm calling Jeb.' My mom says as she paces the room.

"How 'bout no to that suggestion? This is none of Jeb's business!"

"You sure weren't thinking about your business when you were fanaggling with the gothic-emo freeloader!"

Damn. She is ANGRY. My mom, Valencia, never EVER curses. And she especially doesn't talk about people.

"Fine! Do what you want! It's not like it MY life or anything!" I yell as she storms out to find a phone.

"What are you going to do?" Dylan says, speaking for the first time. We all turn to him.

"I don't know. We can't stay here. As soon as they find this out, its OVER. WE have to run."

"We'll go with you." Gazzy says.

"No. You won't. I don't want to get you guys kidnapped again."

"Are you serious? You realize that this 7 year old sitting next me has killed half man- half wolverine monsters, yes?" Nudge says impatiently.

"Guess so..."

"Max, we will go wherever you want to go. But if we do, we can't tell your mom." Dylan says. Looking down.

"Excuse me? I tell her everything! It will break her heart if I just go!"

"But it'll kill her if we stay." Iggy concludes.

"GAH! Fine! We'll leave tomorrow."

"Can we bring Ella?" Iggy inquires.

"Don't know,Ig. Ella may have wings and all, but mom will go crazy without her."

"She'd be a big help." Angel perks up.

"Agreed." Dylan says.

I look around at my flock. They are dead serious. I don't know how much Fang'll like this idea.

"Alright. Well I'm tired. Lets go to bed." Nudge says wiping her eyes.

"Don't forget to pack your stuff!" I call after them as they retreat to their rooms. Now only Dylan is left.

"Including you, big boy." I say pushing him up the stairs. He stomps along silently. I say goodnight to him as we reach Ella's empty bedroom. I find messenger bag and put her computer and one outfit to wear, and an extra pair of shoes. I then go to my room and do the same. While shuffling stuff off my Vanity mirror is see a note.

Dear Max,

I'm not the daddy of that baby. Not the right one.

Goodbye,

Fang.

"Seriously?" I'm getting real tired of these damn notes.


End file.
